


cause every time you touch me, i just die in your arms.

by rue_undercover



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 4 yr age gap, Basically, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cute daniel, daniel fights a lot, gentle jihoon, jihoon cleans him up and takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rue_undercover/pseuds/rue_undercover
Summary: In which Jihoon wants to treat his boyfriend's wounds, but Daniel has something else in mind.





	cause every time you touch me, i just die in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> jihoon here is 21 while daniel is 18:D  
> idk why i chose to make jihoon older but yeah it fits the dynamic  
> anyway, hope u like this short one-shot! it's trash but oh well;)

**Note: Jihoon here is 21 while Daniel is 18.**

 

  


It was late Friday night when heavy knocks filled Jihoon’s silent apartment. Jihoon was deep in his sleep, waking up because of the sudden loud banging.

 

Rushing to the door, he slipped on his rug and landed on his butt, cursing silently under his breathe for being clumsy. He passed by the mirror and tried not to stare, for if he did, he'd be frustrated about the bird nest that is on his head and would take time to fix himself.

 

Fortunately, he was able to reach the door in one piece.

 

Noticing his topless form, he quickly put on his favorite pink cardigan that was already on his coat rack and buttoned it up midway.

 

Jihoon leaned on the door, trying to identify who would come at this hour. He was surprised to hear a familiar deep voice called out to him.

 

"Jihoon, it's me." Jihoon felt heat rise to his cheeks and he quickly opened the door to be greeted by Daniel. A Daniel full of bruises and scars to be exact.

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened as he hurriedly opened the door wider as a sign for the former to come in. The taller one entered, the aroma of vanilla and cinnamon entering his nostrils. It smelled like  _home._

 

He shrugged his jacket off, hanged it on the coat rack and sat on the sofa, staring into space.

 

"Daniel, what happened?" the older one asked, concern written all over his face.

 

Daniel bit his lower lip and stared at the wall in front of him, debating whether to tell his lover what happened or not.

 

He was scared and insecure that Jihoon would leave him if he knew what Daniel did, he really doesn’t want to lose the older. He is pretty sure Jihoon doesn’t deserve a dumb immature 18-year-old who fights constantly and finds the idea of a broken arm or a fractured leg normal because of his low temper.

 

It never mattered to Daniel, he was snappish and has a high pain tolerance (which Jihoon doesn't agree with). Being worried was unhealthy, so Daniel promised Jihoon not to get into fights anymore since he didn't want to let his lover worry anymore and he knows Jihoon doesn’t deserve that.

 

"I got into a fight."

 

To say that Jihoon wasn't disappointed was a firm lie. He was proud the last month when Daniel never came to him with any bruises or wounds so he always rewarded him with gentle kisses on his old bruises from past fights.

 

So Jihoon figured that the people who initiated the fight might have pushed Daniel off the edge really badly this time.

 

"I can see that, but what caused it?"

 

Daniel took a few minutes to organize his thoughts and answered.

 

"You."

 

Jihoon scrunched his eyebrows, making them meet. He touched Daniel’s hands and blinked, worry and disquietude filling his eyes.

 

"They said trashy and nasty things about you... it was fucking bad that I almost killed the guy. How dare that motherfucker dare say such words about you?" Daniel’s voice roared

 

"Shush... Daniel, baby," Jihoon goes up to where Daniel is seated at and kneels down on his knees so he can be at a level where he can cup his face, "didn't I tell you to ignore them? Let them say what they want, that won't change the fact that I love you and you love me."

 

Daniel stared at his boyfriend's worried eyes and brought Jihoon’s face closer, "I'm sorry I disappointed you, they just ticked me off."

 

"It's okay, but I really hate seeing you get hurt because of me or for any reason for that matter, your safety is the most important thing in the world to me", the brunette caresses Daniel’s cheek and forms a small smile.

 

It didn’t take a minute until Jihoon realized that he was staring at Daniel’s black eye and immediately rushed to his room, yelling something about cleaning wounds and slipping on his rug again in between. Daniel chuckled at his clumsy behavior.

 

He touched his eye and winced in pain.

 

Jihoon came again, but this time with the first aid kit in his hand, “before we start this, would you like me to make you a cup of tea?”

 

Daniel’s heart fluttered at his lover’s gentle act and nodded.

 

“Green or yellow?”

 

“Hmm… I’m feeling green tonight.”

 

After making the taller tea, he handed it to him, “be careful, baby, it’s hot.”

 

Daniel moaned at the taste of Jihoon’s tea, “best tea ever.”

 

Jihoon giggled, “it’s all about putting a teabag in warm water.”

 

He smiled and sat on the couch beside Daniel.

 

He remembered what his initial goal was, grabbed the first aid kit and told the taller to come closer.

 

In response, the younger one grinned and shook his head, sticking his tongue out. Jihoon’s gaze softened at this behavior because he knows although Daniel always acts tough, deep inside Daniel is the softest boy in the world.

 

"Daniel, I'm serious!"

 

"I will let you treat them, but I want you to sit on my lap while you are at it, " Daniel smirked, the older one only staring at him in confusion, "I really miss you, Jihoon."

 

Daniel tapped his lap and motioned for him to come, the former blushed and crawled to Daniel, making himself comfortable on Daniel’s lap.

 

"Can I start now?"

 

"Go ahead."

 

With rosy cheeks, Jihoon started cleaning Daniel’s wounds, with usual moans of pain from the younger. Because of the continues cries, Jihoon continued to whisper gently it's okay making the taller form a stupid grin on his face.

 

For a second, Jihoon was too focused on treating his boyfriend's cheek that he didn't notice the distance between his open chest and Daniel’s eyes. Daniel took the open opportunity and softly kissed the naked area.

 

Jihoon blushed madly and hit Daniel’s arm jokingly. Daniel only smirked in return, squeezing Jihoon’s firm ass, making him squirm in his hold, “Baby, please stop being inappropriate!”

 

Jihoon was finally finished with treating the younger's wounds on his face and he was full of hickeys and red bruises. Jihoon whispered "pervert" in Daniel’s ear at that.

 

"Do you have more bruises on your body?" Jihoon asked.

 

"Yeah, I remember I was kicked in the chest badly."

 

Jihoon ordered him to undress, the taller one again didn't do the order once again and shook his head childishly.

 

"Dani, please."

 

"I'm too hurt to do that, please undress me," Daniel said innocently.

 

Jihoon blinked at his statement, "Daniel, are you serious?"

 

"I'm dead serious, Jihoon," Daniel leaned his head against the couch, yawning, "do it fast, because I'm really sleepy."

 

Jihoon huffed and took a glance at Daniel’s upper body.  Jihoon has seen Daniel’s body before, he can do this, he chanted to himself mentally.

 

Jihoon started unbuttoning the first two buttons, Daniel’s milky white chest came into view. He did it slowly and gently. As he reached the last button, Daniel looked at Jihoon with a hard stare, which made Jihoon a little nervous.

 

Jihoon took off Daniel’s shirt and put it beside him, he gave a quick glance to the tattoo embedded in the younger one's waist, and his eyes moved to Daniel’s eyes once again.

 

Both stared hungrily at each other. Their faces got closer and Jihoon could already feel Daniel’s hot breathe against his lips.

 

The taller put his arms around Jihoon’s waist to bring him even closer which made Daniel’s lips meet Jihoon’s. Daniel's mouth was warm and his lips were softer than what he remembered.

The brunette then ran his fingers through Daniel’s smooth jet black hair and then trailed his finger down and began to massage the back of the younger’s neck and onto his broad shoulders that Jihoon adores.

 

“I will always love how manly and hot your broad shoulders are,” Jihoon stated.

 

Daniel chuckled, “and I will always love the shape of your lips and how they match well against mine, “ Daniel said before pushing Jihoon into the couch into a lying position as he got on top.

 

"Daniel, I really need to treat your wounds," Jihoon sighed, “we can’t be doing this.”

 

"No one is stopping you," Daniel smirked, leaning to kiss Jihoon’s exposed neck again, making Jihoon flustered.

 

He continued trailing butterfly kisses down Jihoon's body down to his belly button and then brought his lips again to meet Jihoon's again.

 

"D-Dani, I'm really s-ser– Ah!" Jihoon cried in pain as his boyfriend bit and sucked on his lower lip, forming an evident burgundy bruise against his pink lips.

 

Daniel grinned at Jihoon’s skin, "let's take it to the bed, shall we?"

 

Jihoon nodded, high of his lover’s touch.

 

Jihoon hooked his arms around Daniel’s neck as the younger carried him, with lips still in action. 

 

“Daniel, I swear, if you make me fall, I’ll kill you!”

 

“Even if you do, I’ll always catch you.”

 

“Damn you and your bunny smile.”

 

They reached the bedroom and clothes were undressed, and some wounds were still left untreated.

  



End file.
